Choix collatéraux
by La petite souris
Summary: Cela fait plus d'un an que les Avengers ont mis fin aux agissements de Thanos. Loki savoure pleinement sa nouvelle vie avec Emily. Mais rapidement, tout le monde se retrouve confronté à faire des choix pour le futur. Et en silence une ombre grandit...
1. Une demande

_Hello tout le monde ! _

_Je suis très très heureuse de vous retrouver pour la suite de Dommages collatéraux et Amour collatéral (+ Noël collatéral si vous ne l'avez pas découverte). Cela faisait un moment que je réfléchissais à comment je pourrai revenir dans le domaine de la fanfic. J'ai écrit spontanément ce premier chapitre. Et voilà ! :-) __Etant donné qu'il s'agit d'une troisième partie, je vous conseille fortement de lire les fics précédentes au préalable si vous découvrez mon univers pour la première fois._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_Je dédie cette suite à toutes mes fidèles revieweuses, celles qui me suivent depuis le premier chapitre, les nouvelles, mes followeuses… _

**Disclaimer**_ : Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel (sauf Emily Coulson, Jeremy Donovan et Vanessa)._

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Une demande.

(_Se passe 1 an après Amour collatéral_)

Steve revenait d'une nouvelle mission pour le SHIELD. Grâce à son intervention, l'organisation avait pu porter un coup fatal à l'Hydra. Il avait désormais quelques jours de repos bien mérités. Il ouvrit la porte de son appartement, qu'il occupait désormais en dehors de son statut d'Avenger, et alluma la lumière avant de claquer le panneau de bois. Il regarda les lettres qui s'étaient accumulées en son absence et qu'il avait récupérées dans la boîte quelques minutes plus tôt. Il les parcourut rapidement, sans grand intérêt lorsqu'il s'interrompit à la dernière enveloppe. Son nom et son adresse étaient inscrites à l'encre. Fronçant les sourcils, il la décacheta avant d'en sortir une feuille de papier et de commencer sa lecture.

_Monsieur Steve Rogers,_

_Vous me connaissez pas je vous connais très bien (en tout cas j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous). Je me nomme Sharon Carter et je suis la nièce de Peggy Carter. Si je vous écris aujourd'hui, c'est que ma tante est gravement malade. Pour ne rien vous cacher, il ne lui reste plus longtemps à vivre. Celle-ci aimerait vous voir une dernière fois, si c'est possible. Elle ne vous a jamais oublié. Je vous laisse mon numéro de téléphone. J'espère que vous répondrez favorablement à ma demande._

_Sharon Carter._

Steve entendit son cœur battre de plus en plus vite dans sa poitrine. Le passé avec lequel il avait mis autant de temps à être en paix le rattrapait.

* * *

Il faisait déjà nuit lorsqu'Emily Coulson franchit la porte de son appartement. La journée avait été longue ponctuée par des réunions et des dossiers à gérer d'urgence. La jeune femme soupira d'aise tandis qu'elle refermait le battant. Enfin chez elle ! Elle eut à peine le temps de poser son sac qu'elle fut brusquement retournée avant d'être embrassée fougueusement. Elle sourit.

« Tu en as mis du temps, soupira Loki avec une pointe de reproche tout en l'enlaçant fermement.

\- Trois réunions, un déjeuner d'affaire et une gestion de crise, résuma Emily tout en mettant ses bras autour du cou de son compagnon. Sans compter la campagne de communication sur la nouvelle technologie qui sera présentée le mois prochain. Je crois que je vais demander à Tony une assistante pour m'aider.

\- Très bonne idée, approuva vigoureusement Loki en hochant la tête. Tu passes trop de temps au travail. Même si je suis fier de toi, précisa-t-il avec un regard d'admiration.

\- Est-ce que vous vous sentez seul, cher dieu de la Malice ? questionna la jeune femme avec un sourire en coin.

\- Terriblement lorsque je suis loin de vous, Miss Coulson, répondit-il d'un air dramatique.

\- Hé bien, demain je ne travaille pas donc j'ai tout mon temps rien que pour toi, dit-elle.

\- Je propose qu'on commence à en profiter dès ce soir, suggéra Loki avec un regard plein de sous-entendu.

\- Et comment ? l'interrogea-t-elle innocemment. »

Pour toute réponse, Loki lui adressa un de ses sourires malicieux dont il avait le secret avant de l'embrasser avec passion tout en caressant son dos. Emily s'agrippa à lui, et bon gré mal gré, ils se dirigèrent vers le salon. Elle fit valser ses chaussures tandis que Loki retirait la veste qu'elle portait encore. Ils tombèrent sur le canapé en riant et le dieu commençait déjà à s'occuper d'elle plus que convenablement lorsque la sonnerie retentit. Ils s'interrompirent.

« Aurais-tu invité quelqu'un sans me prévenir ? demanda-t-il, contrarié d'être interrompu de la sorte.

\- Non, pas du tout, répondit-elle avec surprise. Je n'ai rien prévu justement pour être avec toi. Ce doit être une erreur.

\- Je propose qu'on fasse semblant d'être absents.

\- Très bonne idée, approuva la jeune femme avant de rapprocher son visage du sien pour l'embrasser. »

La sonnerie retentit de nouveau, puis de façon de plus en plus insistante. Loki lâcha un soupir exaspéré.

« Puis-je m'occuper de cet intrus ? grommela-t-il. Je vais finir par lui jeter un sort. Qui cela peut-il être ?

\- Je vais voir, déclara Emily en se relevant maladroitement tout en remettant en ordre ses cheveux. Ne t'inquiète pas, je contrôle la situation. »

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, jeta un œil par le judas avant de pousser une exclamation de surprise et de déverrouiller l'accès. Intrigué, Loki s'approcha avant de voir apparaître Tony Stark dans l'entrée, un cosy dans chaque main contenant ses deux enfants, une armure derrière lui portant un grand sac à langer.

« Ah, Jarvis m'avait bien dit que vous étiez rentrée, Emily ! déclara le milliardaire en se dirigeant vers le salon.

\- Oui, mais j'étais occupée, répliqua la jeune femme avec de gros yeux.

\- Oui, c'est ce que je vois, constata son patron en voyant une chaussure à chaque coin de la pièce ainsi que la veste par terre, tout en adressant un sourire équivoque. Navré de vous interrompre dans vos galipettes.

\- Pourrions-nous savoir ce que vous faites ici Monsieur Stark ? questionna le dieu de la Malice, mécontent de cette intrusion.

\- Désolé de vous couper dans votre élan, l'amoureux transi, mais j'ai un autre programme pour vous ce soir, badina Tony.

Il posa les deux couffins sur le canapé avant d'arracher une grimace en posant un regard sur le plaid défait. Il les reprit et les posa sur la grande table basse avant de faire déposer le sac contenant les affaires des petits.

« J'ai besoin que vous me gardiez les jumeaux pour ce soir, dit-il. Je n'ai que vous qui puissiez vous en occuper.

\- Vous nous prenez un peu de court, annonça Loki. J'espère que vous avez une bonne raison.

\- Patron, il y a un problème ? s'inquiéta Emily en se rapprochant. »

Se sentant cerné, Tony les regarda successivement avant de soupirer.

« Je ne voulais rien dire car c'est une surprise, dit-il en fouillant dans ses poches avant d'en sortir une petite boîte qu'il ouvrit. Mais… »

Emily poussa une exclamation, ses mains posées sur sa bouche. Loki fut également surpris en découvrant le magnifique solitaire qui reposait sur l'écrin de velours.

« Je vais demander Pepper en mariage, déclara-t-il d'une petite voix mais les yeux brillants de joie.

\- Tony, c'est magnifique, félicitations ! s'exclama Emily avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Il est vrai que nous avons fait les choses un peu dans le désordre, avoua le milliardaire en posant un regard attendri sur ses enfants. Il est temps de rendre la chose officielle.

\- Qu'avez-vous prévu ? interrogea la jeune femme, surexcitée.

\- Un dîner aux chandelles dans un restaurant privatisé avec une vue panoramique sur Manhattan, expliqua-t-il, fier de lui. Nous avons peu de temps à deux depuis que nous avons les petits et je ne me voyais pas faire ma demande entre deux biberons.

\- Je comprends mieux, répondit sa protégée en souriant. Ok pour garder les jumeaux ce soir, mais c'est bien parce que c'est un cas de force majeure !

\- Merci d'être compréhensive. Désolé d'avoir mis fin à votre plan, s'excusa Tony en se tournant vers Loki.

\- Disons que vous ne ménagez pas Emily ces derniers temps et qu'elle a besoin de repos, annonça ce dernier. Elle termine de plus en plus tard.

\- Bien que je sais pertinemment que ce gain de temps libre serait directement bénéfique pour vous, dit le milliardaire en roulant des yeux, vous avez raison. Emily, vous avez trois jours de récupération à partir de demain !

\- Merci patron ! Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur. Ne faites pas attendre Pepper davantage.

\- Attendez, elle n'a pas encore dit oui. Et si elle disait non ? Et si elle se rendait compte que c'était une erreur ? Et si… bégaya-t-il de plus en plus paniqué.

\- Monsieur Stark, je crois que si elle s'était rendue compte que c'était une erreur, elle serait partie depuis un bon moment. Elle vous aime malgré toutes vos excentricités, dit Loki d'un ton à la fois apaisant et taquin. Mais, je vous adresse également toutes mes félicitations.

\- Merci, souffla Tony. Bon, c'est l'heure, dit-il en réajustant sa cravate avant de se diriger vers la sortir. Pas de biberon pour ce soir, ils ont mangé, énonça-t-il. Et si vous avez besoin de couches supplémentaires, il y a le Iron-Baby dans la poche interne du sac. S'il y a le moindre problème, vous me bippez bien entendu. Et pas de…

\- On gère, répondirent en chœur les amoureux avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Bonne soirée ! »

Loki et Emily se regardèrent avant de pouffer de rire.

« J'ai cru qu'il n'allait jamais repartir, soupira Loki.

\- Je sais que ce n'était pas la soirée que tu avais envisagé, mais m'obtenir trois jours, c'est fort ! Merci, dit-elle en l'enlaçant.

\- Je suis le dieu de la Malice, déclara-t-il en posant un bras autour de sa taille. Et je te promets que je vais prendre soin de toi, conclut-il en posant un baiser sur son front. Bon, allons nous occuper des petits monstres ! dit-il en riant. »

Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé et prirent chacun un enfant qui leur adressaient de grands regards. Emily tenait le petit Phil Howard Stark, portrait craché de son papa, tandis que Loki balançait doucement la mignonne Elisabeth Maria Stark. Les deux enfants ne se ressemblaient pas physiquement, comme Loki l'avait pressenti, mais avaient le même sourire ravageur qui faisait fondre n'importe quelle personne, y compris Nick Fury qui retombait littéralement en enfance chaque fois qu'il les voyait. Le dieu fit apparaître des petits chevaux ailés volant dans les airs que les deux bambins s'amusèrent à fixer.

« Ils sont tellement mignons, s'attendrit Emily.

\- Je confirme. J'avais peur qu'ils héritent du caractère de leur père, mais heureusement non ! »

La jeune femme lui donna un coup de coude avec une expression amusée sur le visage.

« J'avais surtout peur qu'ils aient quelque chose avec ton sort. Non que je m'en plaigne, le rassura-t-elle, et je te serais toujours reconnaissante pour ce que tu as fait.

\- Je ne relâche pas ma vigilance, lui répondit le dieu en fronçant les sourcils. Même s'ils ont l'air d'être en pleine forme.

\- Tu penses qu'il y a encore un risque ? s'inquiéta sa compagne. Quand pourrons-nous envisager qu'ils n'ont pas de problème ? Tu m'as dit que tu avais développé ta magie enfant ?

\- En effet, mais je l'ai apprise grâce à Mère, lui expliqua-t-il. Dans ce cas présent, le bébé a absorbé la magie alors qu'il était encore dans le ventre de Pepper. Je n'ai aucune idée de la manière dont elle pourrait se manifester. Si cela se révèle vrai. »

Voyant qu'elle n'était pas rassurée, Loki passa un bras autour de ses épaules avant de déposer un baiser sur sa tempe.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis présent et je ferai en sorte que rien ne leur arrive.

\- Je te fais confiance, répondit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue. Oh mon dieu, lâcha-t-elle horrifiée. Si Tony se marie, ça veut dire que je vais devoir m'occuper de l'organisation!

\- Attend l'officialisation avant de t'emballer, la calma-t-il. Je t'aiderai avec un peu de magie s'il le faut.

\- En tout cas, qu'on ne me demande plus d'organiser de mariage après celui-ci. »

Elle se cala contre lui et reporta son attention sur les enfants qui commençaient à s'assoupir. Loki dévisagea discrètement sa compagne et songea qu'elle ferait une très jolie mariée.

* * *

_Premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu et que vous avez eu plaisir à le lire ! Cette fic sera liée aux notions de choix et de décisions, je ne vous en dis pas plus ! Pepper va-t-elle dire oui à la demande de Tony ? Steve va-t-il retrouver Peggy ? Que pensez-vous du couple Emily/Loki ? Je vous dis à bientôt, et s'il vous plaît, pensez à la petite review (il y a Loki en surprise^^)^^_

_PS : avez-vous vous Avengers Endgame ?_


	2. Chapter 2: La naissance

_Hello tout le monde ! _

_J'ai beauuuuucoup de retard! Je suis vraiment vraiment désolée pour cette longue absence. J'avoue me laisser encore trop emportée par le quotidien et d'en oublier le plaisir que j'avais d'écrire. Je vous renouvelle mes excuses et vous remercie pour votre grande patience. J'ai enfin bouclé ce chapitre 2 qui n'attendait qu'à être recopié. Je remercie toutes celles et ceux qui ont laissé des reviews pour le premier chapitre. Au vu des circonstances actuelles, j'espère que vous allez bien. Prenez soin de vous et de vos proches, profitez-en pour vous recentrer sur l'essentiel. Et restez chez vous, pourquoi pas en lisant des fanfics ? Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_A __**Guest **__(je ne sais pas qui se cache derrière ce pseudo) : Merci beaucoup de penser à laisser un petit mot ! Je suis contente si ce premier chapitre t'a plu._

_A __**Lokifan**__ : Merci beaucoup pour ta review (à ton pseudo je suppose que tu aimes le personnage de Loki, donc un Loki en livraison express ^^). J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !_

_A __**Little Cute Hell**__ : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'espère que tu apprécieras ce troisième volet de nos amis Avengers, tout autant que les 2 premiers (la pression !) _

_Merci à toutes mes fidèles revieweuses, celles qui me suivent depuis le premier chapitre, les nouvelles, mes followeuses… _

**Disclaimer**_ : Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel (sauf Emily Coulson, Jeremy Donovan et Vanessa)._

* * *

Chapitre 2 : La naissance.

Thor quitta avec soulagement la salle du trône, où s'était tenue l'assemblée hebdomadaire. Pendant une partie de la matinée, ses conseillers lui avaient exposé les problèmes plus ou moins grands que rencontraient les sujets d'Asgard. Le jeune roi avait répondu à toutes les questions du mieux qu'il pouvait, secondé par sa mère, la reine Frigga. Cette dernière s'était retirée du trône pour laisser place au couple royal, mais n'hésitait pas à leur apporter son expérience dans l'exercice du pouvoir. En réalité, un seul sujet préoccupait le dieu du Tonnerre. Malekith venait officiellement être couronné roi de Svartalfheim. Après des mois d'attente et de doutes, l'elfe noir prenait enfin position. Le dieu du Tonnerre n'avait jamais baissé sa garde suite à l'excursion de Loki et à ses révélations. Il avait très rapidement soumis son armée à un entraînement rigoureux, non sans mal. La guerre contre Thanos et l'absence de la déesse de la guerre avaient laissé des séquelles. Heureusement, ses amis les Trois Guerriers avaient pris à cœur cette tâche. Leur ardeur et leurs convictions en avaient fait des modèles, surtout auprès des jeunes recrues. En peu de temps, les troupes avaient montré de réels progrès et alors que Thor laissait entendre que son royaume était encore dévasté par la venue du Titan fou, il avait réussi l'exploit de constituer une armée à la hauteur de la menace que peut représenter Malekith et les elfes noirs, le tout dans le plus grand secret. L'armurerie avait été agrandie à cet effet et leurs armes renforcées, aidés par Jane qui apportait son savoir, le Dr Selvig qui leur rendait une petite visite de temps en temps, ainsi que le soutien du SHIELD et de l'agence ATS.

Il ne leur manquait qu'un point sur lequel ils n'étaient pas préparé : la magie. Le seul qui possédait les connaissances nécessaires en dehors de sa mère était son frère Loki. Après ses quelques mois d'exil, il avait pris la décision de s'éloigner du royaume pour rester sur Terre en compagnie d'Emily. Il comprenait ce choix mais soupçonnait son petit frère de continuer à se punir pour la mort d'Odin. Il était cependant rassuré de voir lors de ses visites à Midgard qu'il se portait bien et qu'il était enfin apaisé. L'amour l'avait réellement transformé, c'était un cadeau qui leur avait été bénéfique à tous les deux. Comme par enchantement, Jane apparut au détour d'un couloir, balayant ses sombres pensées. Elle avait eu des difficultés à s'habituer à l'exercice de ses nouvelles fonctions mais le roi avait foi en son épouse, celle-ci démontrant chaque jour ses qualités.

« Te voilà enfin sorti du conseil, constata-t-elle avec un sourire. Il a duré plus longtemps que d'habitude.

\- J'ai cru ne jamais m'en sortir, soupira le dieu en la prenant par la taille avant de lui déposer un baiser sur le front. J'ai dû notamment statuer sur la querelle de deux marchands voisins.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? questionna-t-elle en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Le premier reprochait à l'autre d'avoir une enseigne une demi-longueur plus grande que l'autre, ce qui nuisait à ses affaires.

\- Quelle a été ta réponse ?

\- Qu'il me fallait un peu de temps pour réfléchir, j'avais d'autres priorités.

\- Je crois que le plus sage serait d'avoir une preuve irréfutable que la pancarte influe sur ses activités. Ça devrait être la qualité de son travail qui parle pour lui, répondit Jane.

\- Tu as parlé comme ma mère Frigga, c'est exactement ce qu'elle a dit, expliqua-t-il amusé.

\- Je suis désolée de n'avoir pas pu venir, s'excusa la jeune femme. J'ai obligé la reine à y participer.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, cela ne l'a nullement dérangé. Comment te sens-tu désormais ? s'enquit le roi avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

\- Mieux, je te remercie. Que dirais-tu d'aller sur la terrasse ?

\- Bien volontiers ma chère épouse, accepta Thor en retrouvant le sourire. »

Ils se rendirent au sommet du palais, à l'endroit où Thor avait demandé Jane en mariage. C'était devenu leur endroit favori, celui où ils consacraient du temps l'un à l'autre, où les affaires royales n'avaient pas leur place. Ils contemplèrent le paysage en silence, où la vie avait repris son cours. On pouvait toutefois encore déceler au loin le passage de l'armée de Thanos, les prairies n'ayant toujours pas reverdies. Thor avait érigé un monument en hommage aux victimes ainsi qu'un jardin, baptisé le jardin d'Odin. N'importe quel citoyen, qu'il soit de condition simple ou noble, avait la possibilité de s'y rendre et de s'y recueillir.

« Je dois t'annoncer quelque chose, déclara Jane. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est le bon moment.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? interrogea le dieu. Est-ce que c'est parce que je suis moins présent ? Je sais que j'ai eu fort à faire ces derniers temps mais…

\- Je suis enceinte. »

Thor s'interrompit, ne s'attendant pas à cette nouvelle. Il avait noté un changement dans le comportement de son épouse, elle était plus distante et plus rapidement fatiguée. Il avait eu peur qu'elle ne se lasse de ses fonctions et décide de le quitter. Après tout, rien ne la prédestinait à assurer aussi vite un rôle aussi important. Lui-même s'attendait à profiter pendant quelques années d'une vie maritale où il aurait simplement été un soutien pour son père. Il réalisa que sa femme le regardait anxieusement, tremblant légèrement.

« Pardonne-moi pour ce silence, dit-il en prenant ses mains fines entre les siennes.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu espérais, avec Malekith et…

\- Laisse cet elfe où il se trouve, il n'est aucunement concerné à cet instant ! Sache que je t'aime, Jane, chaque jour de plus en plus. Tu me combles de bonheur et un enfant… c'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais m'offrir, avec celui de me dire oui, conclut-il, la gorge nouée par l'émotion tandis qu'elle laissait échapper un petit rire nerveux. Tu en es certaine ? répéta-t-il en glissant un regard sur son ventre.

\- Absolument sûre, les médecins me l'ont confirmé ce matin, dit-elle en riant. Dans huit, tu seras papa.

\- Je serais père, murmura-t-il en posant délicatement ses mains sur le ventre plat tout en s'agenouillant. J'espère être à la hauteur, souffla-t-il.

\- Tu le seras, je n'en ai aucun doute. Tu es déjà un excellent roi.

\- J'ai tellement de chance d'avoir croisé ton chemin.

-Dis plutôt que tu as eu de la chance que Darcy te renverse en plein désert, corrigea-t-elle. »

Le couple rit à ce souvenir et s'embrasse avant de contempler avec bonheur les courbes où se trouvait le futur bébé.

* * *

Malekith congédia ses serviteurs et sujets hors de la salle du trône après avoir tenu son premier conseil. Pendant quelques instants, il observa avec satisfaction l'immense espace, surplombant l'allée depuis l'estrade où il se tenait. Il savoura en silence sa nouvelle place. Il avait passé tant de temps à intriguer, gravissant les échelons un à un pour arriver aux plus hautes sphères du pouvoir. Jusqu'à la place de roi légitime. Certes, il avait dû éliminer Sver et faire lui-même quelques sacrifices. Mais rien n'était plus important que sa mission. Il constata la vétusté des lieux, son prédécesseur n'ayant guère effectué beaucoup de changements depuis la Grande Bataille, se contentant de gouverner sans faire d'histoires. Lui, le désormais souverain Malekith, restaurerait la gloire de son peuple. A cette pensée, la salle se transforma comme au temps de la grande époque des Elfes Noirs, aux jours sombres. Les statues abîmées étaient de nouveau resplendissantes, étincelantes d'or, les colonnes d'argent délabrées brillaient et rehaussaient la hauteur du plafond. Même le trône paraissait plus imposant.

« Vous n'êtes pas du genre à voir les choses en grand, glissa une voix moqueuse. »

Le roi dévia son regard vers la femme qui venait de parler. Amora glissa de l'ombre d'un pilier vers la faible clarté de la pièce, se révélant aux yeux de l'Elfe. L'Enchanteresse portait sa tenue préférée, un bustier vert et un pantalon moulant vert et noir, ainsi que de longs gants verts. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient surplombés d'une tiare dorée. Elle représentait la beauté pour n'importe quel humain ou dieu. Cependant, son visage exprimait une colère sous-jacente.

« Les Elfes, qu'ils soient de feu Afheim ou de Svartalfheim, ont toujours eu une prestance qu'Asgard s'est contenté d'imiter, répliqua sèchement Malekith. Mais ce règne arrive à son terme. Et je compte bien entendu sur votre participation.

\- Je vous ai prêté allégeance, lui rappela Amora en s'avançant dans l'allée, ses talons claquant sur le marbre qui s'ébréchait au fur et à mesure, faisant disparaître l'illusion qui se tenait dans la pièce. Mais n'oubliez pas que vous m'avez également fait une promesse.

\- Tout dépend de la réussite de notre plan, qui est loin d'être achevé.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'il s'agit d'une entreprise délicate et que je m'applique à la discrétion de la tâche. Après tout, c'est grâce à moi si vous avez enfin hérité du trône.

\- Et vous serez récompensée en juste retour, répondit le souverain en inclinant la tête. Nous nous rapprochons du but ultime. Quand sera prête la prochaine phase ?

\- Patience, mon roi. Il me faut en permanence endormir les soupçons d'Hela et ce n'est pas une chose aisée. Je projette une nouvelle opération. Et je sais déjà qui sera ma prochaine victime, conclut-elle avec un sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon. »

* * *

Tony et Pepper s'écroulèrent sur le canapé du salon, épuisés. Ils avaient passé la journée à répondre aux trop nombreux coups de fil, et donné une seule interview après l'annonce publique de leurs fiançailles. Sans compter que les jumeaux avaient été particulièrement euphoriques, comme s'ils comprenaient l'importance de l'événement et tenaient à y participer à leur manière. Après leur avoir donné à manger et eu les plus grandes difficultés à les coucher, les parents savouraient enfin le silence.

« Quelle journée, souffla Pepper. J'ai cru qu'elle ne s'arrêterait jamais avec tous ces représentants de magazines et de télévision. Et encore ce n'est pas la pire que j'ai vécu!

\- Ah bon ? Quelle est celle qui remporte le trophée ? interrogea le milliardaire, surpris.

\- Celle où tu as annoncé que tu es Iron-Man. J'ai cru que Phil allait perdre tous ses cheveux ! Lui qui était tellement fier de l'alibi qu'il t'avait fourni. »

Tony sourit à ce souvenir, en songeant qu'il avait effectivement donné bien du fil à retordre à l'ancien agent.

« Enfin sa fille a autant de ressources que son père.

\- Et de répartie, ajouta sa fiancée. J'ai cru qu'elle allait fusiller Christine Everard sur place avec l'un de tes gants. »

Le couple éclata de rire en revoyant le visage de la journaliste se décomposer tandis qu'Emily Coulson la remettait à sa place face à l'impertinence de la question qu'elle avait posée.

« Je crois que tu peux cesser de te soucier à son sujet, elle n'est pas prête de revenir en conférence de presse ! Même si ça ferait bizarre, elle … Chérie ? Ça ne va pas ? questionna Tony en voyant sa compagne se plier de douleur.

\- Le bébé, souffla-t-elle.

\- Le bébé ? Pepper ? C'est une fausse couche ? demanda-t-il en ressentant une impression de déjà-vécu.

\- Monsieur, je sens un changement d'atmosphère que je n'arrive pas à identifier, annonça Jarvis.

\- Verrouille la maison ! Pepper, réponds-moi, s'écria le scientifique paniqué en la forçant à le regarder.

\- Où sont les enfants ? demanda –t-elle, le visage marqué par l'angoisse.

\- Dans leur chambre mais… »

La jeune maman n'avait pas attendu la fin de la réponse et se leva du canapé pour courir en direction de la pièce. Tony fit appel à son gant et la suivit à son tour, demandant à Jarvis de déclencher tous les protocoles de sécurité et de lui donner une réponse précise à cette interférence. Il entra dans la chambre et constata, soulagé, qu'Elisabeth dormait profondément dans son petit lit, son visage légèrement éclairé par les lumières en forme de réacteur ARK projetés par la veilleuse. Il se tourna vers l'autre lit où Pepper agrippait de toutes ses forces les barreaux et devint livide. Le petit Phil n'était plus dans son lit.

« Jarvis, scanne la présence de mon fils. N'oublie aucun recoin, ordonna Tony en priant intérieurement pour avoir une réponse positive.

\- Monsieur, je suis navré mais je ne le trouve pas. Et aucun signe d'intrusion.

\- Bon dieu Jarvis, il doit bien être quelque part ! C'est un bébé qui ne sait même pas encore marcher !

\- J'ai scanné la Terre dans ses moindres recoins, aussi bien vivant que mort. Monsieur, je suis désolé. C'est comme si Phil Stark n'avait jamais existé. »

* * *

_Malgré cette longue absence, j'ai gardé mes habitudes de cliffhanger (oui, je sais c'est mal XD). Prochain objectif : le chapitre 3 qui est déjà bien avancé, promis je vais tenter de faire vite ! Et surtout répondre à la question : qu'est-il arrivé à Phil Stark ? J'espère vous avoir apporté un peu de légèreté dans ce nouveau quotidien, n'hésitez pas si vous avez envie de m'écrire en cette période. Je songe reprendre mon blog s'il y a des personnes intéressées pour pouvoir échanger davantage sur les fanfics. Je vous dis à bientôt ! Et n'oubliez pas, même avec le confinement, j'envoie Loki à chaque review^^_


End file.
